Merry Christmas Faith !
by SoniK
Summary: Saison 3 – Réveillon de noël chef Buffy  Remake de l'épisode "le soleil de noël" … - Petite oneshot qui je pense se prête en cette période de fêtes :


**TITRE** : Merry Christmas Faith…

**RATING** : PG

**PAIRING **: Buffy / Faith

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, la Fox, WB…

**Résumé**** : **Saison 3 – Réveillon de noël chef Buffy (Remake de l'épisode ''le soleil de noël''

**Nota **: Une petite oneshot que j'ai écrite à mes débuts en 2007. Il y a donc sûrement changement dans le style d'écriture. En cette période de fête, sa mise en ligne est de circonstance. Vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes :)

**RESIDENCE SUMMERS – 1630 REVELLO DRIVE**

Faith regarda un instant à travers la fenêtre donnant sur le salon, Buffy arranger une guirlande autour du sapin… Elle serra inconsciemment les deux paquets qu'elle tenait dans sa main, hésitante encore à franchir le pas… Aller sonner à sa porte d'entrée…

Une certaine appréhension l'envahissait soudainement à la pensée de comment allait réagir Buffy, alors que quelques jours avant, elle avait décliné son invitation à passer le réveillon avec elle et sa mère…

Pourquoi avait-elle menti à Buffy sur une hypothétique invitation à une fête ? Sans doute par pure fierté… Par obstination de trouver dans l'invitation de la Tueuse, une quelconque pitié à son encontre…

Alors pourquoi avait-elle changé d'avis ? Et c'est la question que se posait Faith à cet instant, en jetant un nouveau regard sur Buffy aidant sa mère à accrocher l'étoile au sommet du sapin…

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait cru déceler une vrai déception dans ses yeux sur son refus… Peut-être parce qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un lui porter intérêt, et souhaitait approfondir ce lien inconnu et nouveau pour elle, dont elle sentait un certain plaisir en émaner…

D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers le perron éclairé de guirlandes et essuyant sa main moite contre la cuisse de son jean, appuya sur la sonnette d'entrée …

Perchée sur le tabouret, l'étoile dans les mains, Joyce lança un regard vers la porte d'entrée puis vers sa fille…

« Chérie, tu veux bien aller ouvrir s'il te plait… »

Buffy posa la petite boîte de décoration et remit une mèche blonde derrière son oreille tout en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée…

Ses sourcils se levèrent d'étonnement lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte, elle reconnut leur ''visiteur'' surprise… Cependant très vite, un léger sourire de bienséance se dessina sur ses lèvres… Le malaise de la jeune brune qu'elle percevait, se reflétait dans chacun des traits de son visage et son regard brun exprimait une certaine appréhension…

« Hey… »

Faith ébaucha un petit sourire gêné et baissa alors son regard sur les paquets qu'elle tenait dans sa main…

« Hey B… Je… La petite fête où je devais aller semblait trop galère, alors… En fait j'avais rien de… Enfin tu vois… »

Buffy ouvrit plus largement la porte d'entrée et s'effaça pour lui laisser le passage…

« Je suis contente que tu sois venue… »

La brune esquissa de nouveau un petit sourire, cette fois-ci un peu plus confiante, et lui tendit les paquets qu'elle tenait…

« Tiens… C'est pour vous… C'est pas grand-chose je sais, mais c'est noël alors… »

« Bonsoir Faith ! »

Cette dernière s'interrompit et joignant ses deux mains devant elle, lança un petit sourire à Joyce…

« Bonsoir Madame Summers… »

« Regarde maman… (Buffy tendit les paquets à sa mère)… A mettre sous le sapin pour tout à l'heure… »

« C'est pas grand-chose, mais… »

« C'est le geste qui compte Faith… Et je suis contente que tu aies pu venir… (Lançant un regard vers sa fille)… J'avais senti de la déception chez Buffy quand elle m'a dit que tu avais autre chose de prévu… »

Faith leva alors un sourcil étonné et jeta un regard en biais vers Buffy, qui aussitôt prit un air plus gêné et du rose teinta légèrement ses joues…

Celle-ci fit un geste de sa main, montrant les escaliers de son pouce…

« Je… Je monte un instant dans ma chambre récupérer vos cadeaux… »

Et Faith la regarda s'éloigner, légèrement surprise de l'entendre parler de cadeau pour elle…

« Suis-moi Faith, on ne va quand même pas rester toute la soirée dans le hall alors qu'un bon feu de cheminée nous attend dans le salon… »

Joyce laissa échapper un petit rire devant sont regard.

« Oui tu me diras que faire du feu alors qu'il fait plus de vingt degrés dehors à de quoi surprendre… Mais c'est noël après tout ! Et noël sans cheminée, c'est pas noël… »

Faith ôta sa veste qu'elle posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'installa à l'extrémité du sofa…

Frottant légèrement les paumes de ses mains sur son jeans, son regard erra quelques instants sur les alentours, s'arrêtant un instant sur le sapin et le décor de fête…

Elle sentait peu à peu son appréhension disparaître par l'accueil chaleureux reçu plus tôt et la conforta dans sa démarche d'être finalement venir…

« Je vais finir de préparer le repas pour ce soir Faith… (S'éloigna vers la cuisine)… Fais comme chez toi… Buffy ne va pas tarder à redescendre… »

« Oh vous inquiétez pas pour moi Madame Summers, ça roule… »

La tueuse se leva alors du sofa et tout en arpentant le salon, se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le buffet où trônait quelques cadres de photos…

Elle en prit alors un de Buffy dans sa main et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en contemplant la photo…

« C'est mon bonnet rose à pompon qui te fait sourire comme ça ? »

La jeune brune sursauta au son de la voix de Buffy et comme prise sur le fait, reposa rapidement le cadre sur le meuble…

« J'avais huit ans… Les dernières vacances de noël que j'ai passé avec mes parents ensemble… »

La brune se retourna vers elle et son petit sourire en coin se dessina alors à la commissure de ses lèvres…

« Je vois que t'avais déjà des tendances pour le pastel B. … C'est un truc qui n'a pas changé avec les années… »

Cette dernière s'accroupit devant le sapin et déposa les paquets qu'elle tenait dans ses mains…

« Tu remarqueras que ce soir j'ai dérogé à la règle Faith… »

Et elle porta son regard sur sa tueuse de soeur tout en se levant…

Celle-ci la contempla un instant, appréciant la tenue mise pour la circonstance…

Ses cheveux blonds relevés et vêtue d'une petite robe rouge à bretelle, Faith ne pouvait nier que Buffy avait un charme fou habillée ainsi… Son sourire appréciateur ne pouvait que confirmer ses pensées sur cet état de fait…

« On devrait fêter noël plus souvent… »

L'Elue baissa les yeux, gênée soudainement et ne put s'empêcher de rosir devant ce compliment masqué… Elle releva son regard et son sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en fixant les yeux bruns pétillants de malice…

« Tu… Tu veux boire peut-être quelque chose… »

« Ouais… Je veux bien »

Toutes deux se dirigèrent alors vers le sofa et Faith reprit sa place initiale… Elle suivit du regard Buffy aller et venir et tendit la main lorsque celle-ci apporta son verre… Son regard se riva alors sur Buffy lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent l'espace d'un instant les siens…

« Merci B. … »

Sans réellement comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Buffy se sentit soudainement troublée par ce regard posé sur elle…

Elle lui sourit en retour.

« De rien… »

« Alors les filles, tout va comme vous le voulez ? »

S'essuyant les mains sur son torchon, Joyce arriva et prit un verre plein posé sur la petite table de salon…

« Tu as besoin d'aide maman, peut-être »… Alors que Buffy s'asseyait sur le fauteuil en face de Faith…

« Non chérie, ça va aller… Occupe-toi plutôt de ton invitée… D'ailleurs ma cuisine m'appelle de nouveau… »

Elle tourna de nouveau les talons avec son verre dans la main…

Jambes croisées, adossée à son fauteuil, Buffy porta son verre à ses lèvres tout en jetant un regard sur Faith qui regardait sa mère s'éloigner…

La visite inopinée de la brune ce soir lui apportait à la fois un petit air de sérénité et de plaisir…

Avec le retour d'Angel, leur complicité avait été mise à rude épreuve et la tension palpable qui s'en était ressentie entre elles, l'avait quelque peu affectée et ce, plus que nécessaire…

Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir eu cette réaction ''égoïste'', de n'avoir pas pu faire confiance à l'autre tueuse et lui dire sur le retour du vampire dans sa vie…

Mais ce soir, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une seconde chance pour se rattraper… Une seconde chance de retrouver cette complicité unique, qu'elle n'avait pas même avec sa meilleure amie Willow…

Faith savait qui elle était vraiment, ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment… Parce que Faith était comme elle… Et ça, elle savait maintenant que cette complicité était quelque chose de primordial pour son équilibre…

Et le plaisir ressenti en ouvrant la porte ce soir, ne s'était pas simplement focalisé sur le fait d'une possible retrouvaille de leur ''complicité'', mais aussi sur le simple plaisir de la voir, elle… De pouvoir enfin, peut-être, la connaître davantage, que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer…

« Alors B. … Ton chevalier servant n'était pas dispo ce soir ? »

Faith posa son pied droit sur son genou gauche et tendit son bras sur le dossier du sofa tout en portant elle aussi son verre à ses lèvres…

« Je ne sais pas Faith… Et d'ailleurs ce soir, il n'était pas prévu qu'on se voit… (Elle baissa un instant les yeux sur ses genoux)… Puisqu'à la base c'est toi que j'avais invitée… »

Elle releva alors son visage et leurs regards se rivèrent l'espace d'un instant…

Et Buffy se sentit une nouvelle fois troublée par ce regard chaud posé sur elle…

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle était incapable de rompre ce ''lien'', sentant une sorte de douce chaleur et de bien-être envahir son échine…

Quant à Faith, savoir que Buffy l'avait ''préférée'' à Angel pour ce soir, avait une petite saveur de triomphe à sa bouche… Elle se savait plus ou moins jalouse du vampire, et avait du mal à accepter qu'il ait le monopole de l'attention de la blonde…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Faith avait trouvé en Buffy, la seule véritable personne qui comprenait son quotidien et sa vie… Et cette complicité entachée par le retour du vampire avait fait ressortir son tempérament fougueux et jaloux…

Elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain besoin d'avoir Buffy près d'elle, du moins sa présence… Peut-être à cause de ce ''lien''… Ce ''truc'' de tueuses qui les rapprochait de par leur condition…

Mais en rivant ses yeux bruns dans ces yeux verts à cet instant, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus que ce ''lien''… Un quelque chose d'indéfinissable se passait entre elles et elle était loin d'en trouver du déplaisir, bien au contraire…

« Buffy ? Tu peux mettre la table chérie ! »

L'appel de sa mère lancé de la cuisine, sortit Buffy de sa ''torpeur''… Elle se retrouva de nouveau gênée d'avoir fixé de façon insistante l'autre tueuse… Elle posa son verre et se leva lentement, évitant de regarder de nouveau Faith…

« Oui m'man… »

« Attends B. Je te donne un coup de main… Ca ira beaucoup plus vite à deux… »

A son tour Faith se leva en posant son verre et, les mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans, suivit Buffy jusqu'au buffet…

Les assiettes en main, Buffy se tourna vers elle pour les lui tendre, et se sentit une nouvelle fois troublée par celle-ci et par sa proximité… Cette fois-ci les effluves de son parfum, dont elle n'avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'alors, vinrent lui chatouiller les narines, et sans savoir pourquoi son regard se porta sur cette peau dénudée entre les pans ouverts de son col de chemise…

« J'ai une tâche B. ? »

« Hein ? »

Buffy leva son regard et cligna un instant des yeux en percevant les fossettes de sa tueuse de soeur que son sourire narquois faisait apparaître…

« J'avais jamais remarqué que t'avais des fossettes quand tu souriais de cette façon… »

Ce murmure solennel qu'employa Buffy lui fit lever un sourcil perplexe, mais élargit considérablement son sourire sur cette nouvelle attention que Buffy lui portait soudainement…

« Je rêve là ! T'es en train de me mater ! »

« Quoi !... Nooon ! Je… Je te mate pas ! C'était juste une… observation ! »

« Ouais… Comme tu observais le bouton de ma chemise ! »

Et Buffy tourna vivement les talons vers la table pour poser les couverts… Elle se sentit tout d'un coup contrariée d'avoir été prise sur le fait… Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ses yeux avaient été attirés par cette peau dénudée…

Elle sentit alors Faith s'approcher d'elle pour poser les assiettes, et resta les yeux fixés sur la nappe…

« Tu sais… Y a pas de mal à se faire du bien… »

Ce murmure au creux de son oreille la fit davantage frissonner plus que les propos du sous-entendu… Sous-entendu dont elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude…

« Allez les filles, à table… ! »

L'arrivée de sa mère atténua quelque peu sa ''perturbation'' soudaine… Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi maintenant la présence de Faith la mettait dans cet état…

Et pendant tout le long du dîner, elle essaya en vain de trouver une explication à tout cela…

Inconsciemment, son regard se rivait sur la brune lorsque celle-ci répondait aux questions de sa mère et baissait vivement les yeux dès que Faith lui jetait un regard, pour ne pas être une nouvelle fois prise sur le fait, et les remontait comme si de rien n'était quand Faith lui parlait…

Le repas fini, Faith aida Buffy à débarrasser la table…

Tout en se dirigeant dans la cuisine, elle constata qu'une certaine quiétude s'était emparée d'elle tout le long de la soirée…

Cette ambiance de fête et de ''famille'' jamais vécue dans sa courte vie, lui avait fait entrevoir que la vie pouvait aussi offrir des petits moments de bonheur et de bien-être… Pour la première fois et ce, depuis longtemps, elle venait de nouveau en apprécier les bienfaits… Et encore une fois, elle se rendait compte que Buffy y était pour quelque chose… Et cette pensée lui apporta tout naturellement un petit sourire…

« Alors les filles… (Joyce les prit chacune par les épaules)… on les ouvre ces cadeaux ! »

Faith baissa soudainement son regard sur le sol alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes trois en direction du sapin… Ce moment de ''partage'' avait quelque chose d'intime et de familiale en cette période des fêtes et à cet instant, une certaine solitude la submergea… De plus elle se sentait plus que tout gênée par la ''modestie'' des cadeaux qu'elle offrait…

Buffy sentit le léger changement d'humeur de la brune et instinctivement se rapprocha d'elle en lui prenant la main, pour s'asseoir à ses côtés au pied de l'arbre…

Elle lui tendit alors son cadeau en lui souriant…

« Joyeux noël Faith… »

D'une main hésitante cette dernière prit le paquet et le regarda quelques instants sans le toucher… Ce n'était pas tant ce présent qui la touchait, peu importait d'ailleurs ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans, mais le fait que Buffy ait pu penser à lui offrir quelque chose… D'avoir simplement penser à elle…

A cette pensée, sa gorge se noua sous l'émotion qu'elle venait de ressentir… Emotion trop longtemps enfouie en elle et qui ressurgissait sans prévenir…

Et c'est d'une voix éraillée qu'elle murmura un merci avant d'ouvrir son cadeau…

Un léger sourire de contentement se dessina alors sur son visage quand elle sortit les quelques livres de bandes dessinées…

Et fut tout autant surprise, de sentir les lèvres de Buffy se poser sur sa joue alors qu'elle lisait le dos de la couverture d'un de ses livres…

« Merci Faith… »

La brune esquissa un petit sourire de plaisir par cette douce attention et remerciement…

« Tu sais c'est pas grand-chose B. … »

« Ca vient de toi… Alors pour moi ça l'est… »

La brune baissa son regard sur son cadeau à la fois touchée et gênée par cette réplique… Elle était loin d'être habituée aux considérations et à vrai dire, ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir à cela…

« Ben de rien… (Elle leva alors le livre dans sa main)… En tout cas merci B. … Ca me fait vachement plaisir… »

« Contente que ça te plaise alors… »

« Ouais… C'est trop cool…

Elle reçut quelques secondes plus tard l'effusion de Joyce, la remerciant à son tour du cadeau offert…

Son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres du reste de la soirée… Une soirée loin de sa solitude quotidienne… loin de la froideur de sa chambre d'hôtel… Et près de celle qui venait de lui mettre du baume au cœur…

« Bien, il commence à se faire tard, et je dois ouvrir la galerie demain… (Joyce se leva)… Alors je vous laisse… (Se tourna vers Buffy qui se levait à son tour)… Chérie, tu peux dire à Faith de rester si elle veut… Vu l'heure, ce serait peut-être plus prudent… »

« C'est gentil Madame Summers… Mais vous savez les heures tardives ça me connait… »

« C'est comme tu veux Faith… (Joyce déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille)… Bonne nuit alors… »

« Bonne nuit Madame Summers… Et encore merci pour la soirée ! »

« C'était un plaisir Faith… »

« Bonne nuit m'man… »

Joyce lança un dernier sourire dans leur direction avant de monter les escaliers et s'enfermer dans sa chambre…

Buffy détourna alors son regard de l'escalier pour le poser sur la brune… Les mains jointes devant elle, elle esquissa un petit sourire atténuant ainsi le trouble qui la saisissait de nouveau par cette intimité retrouvée…

« Tu sais… On a une chambre d'amis si tu veux rester… Je pourrais pas te donner l'excuse du danger qui rôde dehors, puisque c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on sort habituellement… Mais tu pourrais quand même rester… Même si je ne trouve pas d'excuses pour te dire de rester… »

Faith baissa son regard sur ses chaussures alors qu'un petit sourire en coin se dessinait… Le babillage de Buffy reflétait sa subite nervosité… Et se retrouver de nouveau seule avec elle avait de quoi pencher la balance en sa faveur…

« T'as des pop corn B. ? »

« Denrée indispensable chez les Summers, faut le savoir !… »

Elle se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure avant de répliquer de nouveau…

« Ca veut dire que tu restes ? »

« J'ai pas de pop corn chez moi… »

« … Parce que si j'ai bien compris… T'as envie de… Pop corn… »

Le sourire de Faith s'élargit quelque peu et elle serra son livre entre ses bras…

« T'as tout compris… Une petite envie soudaine de… Pop corn »

« Ca tombe bien que j'en ai alors… Comme ça tu vas pouvoir rester… »

« Ben… On dirait bien que oui… »

Buffy se recula de quelques pas tout en souriant et montra les escaliers…

« Je monte deux minutes histoire de me changer et je suis tout à toi… Enfin je veux dire… prête pour les Pop corn… »

Buffy ne laissa pas le temps à Faith de répliquer qu'elle tourna les talons et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers…

Et le sourire de Faith ne quitta pas ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement dans le sofa...

Elle détailla une nouvelle fois son présent…

Pour une fois, elle avait laissé son orgueil de côté et fait confiance à son instinct… Son instinct qui avait décelé en Buffy sa grandeur d'âme et sa considération pour autrui… Pour elle…

Ce soir elle avait retrouvé sa complicité avec sa tueuse de soeur… Sans doute une amitié naissante qu'elle était prête à faire mûrir… Peut-être même un soupçon d'attirance qu'elle avait cru déceler dans ces yeux verts, mais qu'elle préféra pour l'instant ignorer…

… Oui ce soir elle voulait profiter de cet instant présent inoubliable à ses yeux et des bienfaits de la magie de noël…

Fin.


End file.
